Saporem Amore
by Hana Usagi
Summary: [Slash/Drarry/EWE/OC/OoC/ 16] Rose Weasley asegura estar totalmente enamorada de un hombre mayor que ella, sabe que no es correspondida, pero aún así idea un plan para poder estar junto a él con ayuda de un libro de pociones antiguas. Saporem Amore fue la poción elegida y Rose está convencida de que con su ayuda, su amado encontrará el verdadero sabor del amor en sus labios.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a mi estimada Jo.**

 **Advertencias: Slash/Drarry/EWE/OC/OoC/+16**

 **Este OS participa en el Reto "Poliamoroso" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".**

 **Saporem Amore**

 **Por:** Hana Usagi

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.•. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. •..ஐ

Rose Weasley POV

Voy corriendo rápidamente, atravesando los jardines y los pasillos hasta el tercer piso, esquivando parejas empalagosas por todo el camino. Estúpido catorce de febrero. Maldito día de los enamorados.

Iba tarde. El cuarto periodo ya había empezado desde hacía quince minutos, en el cual me toca Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Siempre procuro llegar a tiempo a todas mis clases para no perderme ni un solo detalle o concepto visto en ellas, en ese aspecto soy igual a mi madre, pero sobretodo hago hasta lo imposible para llegar a tiempo, o incluso minutos antes, de que empiece DCAO.

Llego a las escaleras movedizas, y estoy de suerte porque me toca la secuencia que va directa al tercer piso. Subo los escalones brincando de dos en dos y en menos de dos minutos ya estoy corriendo por el pasillo del aula 3C.

DCAO no es una de mis materias favoritas, me gusta más Herbología, el cuidar de las plantas mágicas me fascina, saber cómo puedes hacer que crezca más fuerte, mantenerla de un solo tamaño, hacerlas crecer mucho más altas que una casa; saber cuando regarlas, si en la mañana o en la noche, en el amanecer o atardecer, o incluso en una fase concreta de la luna; todo ese tipo de cosas son las que me hacen amar la Herbología.

Pero digamos que tengo otro incentivo completamente diferente para llegar temprano a mis clases de defensa.

Llego al aula y abro la puerta con fuerza, provocando que golpeé la pared y un estruendo retumbe entre las paredes y el techo. Cierro mis ojos por reflejo y los abro cuando escucho su voz, esa voz perteneciente a mi "incentivo".

\- Weasley - dice mi profesor de Defensa.

El-niño-que-vivió. El elegido. El salvador del Mundo Mágico. Mi primer amor.

Harry Potter.

 _El tío Harry_.

Abro los ojos y lo veo de pie en el frente de la clase, con su túnica oscura con detalles en color verde esmeralda que combinan perfectamente con sus preciosos ojos que se encuentran ocultos detrás de esas gafas redondas que muchas veces he tratado de cambiarle por unas más modernas -un esfuerzo inútil, ya que nunca acepta cambiarlas-. Su cabello es un desastre, según mamá, siempre ha sido así, a mí no me importa realmente, creo que le da un toque aún más sexy, y sé que no soy la única.

Soy consciente de que todas las miradas de mis compañeros están fijas en mí, pero no me interesa, mis ojos no pueden dejar de ver al profesor, que me sonríe y me invita a hablar.

\- Lo siento profesor - digo. Estoy sonrojada, lo sé, puedo sentir el calor acumularse en mis mejillas -, estuve ayudando al profesor Neville con unas mandrágoras.

\- Está bien, Weasley, toma asiento - me hace un gesto en señal de que entrara y me sentara en mi lugar, después se giró y anotó en el pizarrón un par de puntos que había que recordar sobre los _patronus._

\- Gracias - susurré, me encaminé hasta tomar asiento con una de mis compañeras de casa y me senté sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Harry Potter no es mi tío de sangre, pero mamá y papá lo quieren como a un hermano de verdad desde que estaban juntos en Hogwarts, lo que lo convierte en mi tío jurado, o algo así. Ha estado conmigo toda mi vida, bueno, conmigo, mi hermano y mis primos, pero ellos no cuentan. Harry -sólo en mi mente le puedo llamar así, mejor dicho, me atrevo a llamarle así- me ha dicho que yo soy su sobrina favorita, eso quiere decir que tiene un tipo de cariño especial hacia mí, ¿o no?

No sé cuándo exactamente mis sentimientos fraternales hacia él empezaron a cambiar hasta convertirse en esto que siento, pero sé cuándo me di cuenta de ellos.

Fue hace exactamente un año, el catorce de febrero del año pasado cuando vi a un montón de alumnas -y alumnos- entregándole todo tipo de obsequios a Harry. Había sentido como mi estómago se revolvía y un creciente enfado se apoderaba de mí. Quería ir y espantar a toda esa bola de arpías y buitres que acechaban y se abalanzaban a mi amado Harry y estuve a punto de hacerlo con mi varita lista para atacar y defender, pero alguien se me adelantó.

El profesor de Pociones. El _esposo_ de Harry Potter -lo que lo convierte también en mi tío-. Mi más grande rival.

Draco Malfoy.

Había llegado cual príncipe a rescatar a su princesa de las garras de todos aquellos que buscaban robárselo sin importar el método utilizado. Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta. Pues yo era una de aquellos que deseaban arrebatarle de sus manos al hombre más gentil, paciente y atento que jamás haya conocido. Aquel que me cuidaba de pequeña cuando mamá y papá querían tener una noche para ellos solos. Aquel que me contaba cuentos, me daba golosinas y me regaló a mi querido gato, Gerdyroot -nombre proporcionado por mi querida tía Luna, también una tía jurada-. Aquel que siempre tiene tiempo para escucharme y apoyarme.

Harry Potter era, y es el hombre perfecto ante mis ojos, me enamoré de él sin querer. Ahora, un año después, estoy decidida a confesarme.

Sé que no me corresponderá. Estoy consciente de que Harry está total, y absolutamente enamorado de Malfoy, pero tengo un plan para que Harry me corresponda, al menos por esta noche.

Lo he estado planeando desde hace poco más de dos meses. Había estado leyendo mucho, tratando de encontrar algún hechizo o poción acerca de cómo lograr que Harry sienta amor en el momento que esté conmigo, incluyendo Cristales de Cupido, Brebajes de Besos, Burbujas y Rayos de Luna y Seducción de Crepúsculo*. Pero ninguna tenía los efectos que yo estaba buscando.

Hubo un momento en el que estaba tan desesperada, que incluso consideré la idea de usar _Amortentia,_ la peor de las pociones de amor. Claro que para muchos les parecería la mejor y más efectiva, pero no para lo que yo buscaba, pues estoy consciente de que no sería más que un títere sin sentimientos ni voluntad a mi servicio. No muy diferente a usar una _Imperius._

Fue entonces que en un libro muy antiguo encontré la poción perfecta.

 _Saporem Amore._

Su preparación duró exactamente veinticinco días, tal y como venía en el libro. Fue todo un reto para mí el preparar una poción tan difícil, aunque por supuesto, lo más difícil fue encontrar todos los ingredientes, muchos de ellos necesitaban una preparación previa, algo con lo que no contaba, por lo que tuve que romper unas cuantas reglas de la escuela.

Debo confesar, que algunos de ellos se los robé a mi adorado -nótese el sarcasmo- profesor de pociones, quien está tan embelesado y obsesionado con asaltar a Harry en cualquier aula vacía, escondite o nicho que tengan más próximo, que estoy segura, nunca se daría cuenta de su ausencia.

Harry se da vuelta y nos mira a todos mientras nos da algunas explicaciones de hechizos defensivos. Los últimos diez minutos de clase Harry los usa para responder a las dudas y preguntas de los chicos.

Al final de la clase, cuando todos están saliendo por la puerta y yo finjo buscar algo entre mis libros, puedo ver cómo Harry empieza a prepararse para su clase con Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff de tercero. Cuando escucho que la puerta es cerrada, me levanto y me dirijo a Harry.

\- Hum… profesor - le llamo por su título a pesar de que siempre me dice:

\- Puedes decirme tío cuando estemos solos, Rose.

Podría hacerlo, pero sinceramente, pienso que es mucho más fácil romper la barrera Profesor/Alumna, que la de Tío/Sobrina, por eso continúo llamándole así. Le sonrío y vuelvo a hablar.

\- Quería preguntarte si esta noche después de la cena podrías darme un poco de tu tiempo, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

\- Por supuesto - me responde con una sonrisa que me acelera el corazón.

Le sonrío en respuesta y me despido de él. Al salir del aula mi sonrisa desaparece al ver al engreído de Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy-Potter.

Eh… sí, cómo seguramente lo habrán adivinado, el hijo mayor de Harry y Malfoy, que es justamente de mi edad.

Posa su mirada verde esmeralda en mí, y me mira fijamente desde su inalcanzable metro noventa -bueno, creo eso sólo aplica para mí-, me frunce el ceño y hace una mueca desagradable que me encabrona porque me recuerda al idiota de su padre -hablo de Malfoy, no de Harry-.

\- Apártate Weasley - me empuja antes de que pueda responderle y entra al aula con rapidez para luego cerrar la puerta en mi cara, cortando así, el insulto que estaba por gritarle.

Por si se lo preguntan, sí, Scorpius y yo crecimos juntos, somos… o más bien éramos como primos, primos de verdad. Pero extrañamente las cosas empezaron a cambiar cuando empezó el año escolar, en el pasado septiembre. Se volvió distante, y frío, poco a poco dejó de hablarme y ahora sólo me llama Weasley, cuando antes era uno de los privilegiados -aceptados por mi padre-, que me llamaban Rosie.

Sé lo que están pensando, es algo… raro, que me guste una persona que tiene un hijo de mi misma edad, pero no me importa, yo siempre he pensado -y me han enseñado- que no hay ningún motivo o razón lo suficientemente fuerte para obstaculizar el amor, por lo que la edad, o diferencia de edad no me detiene.

Así que no, no me siento para nada incómoda el estar enamorada de un hombre que tiene más del doble de mi edad.

En estos momentos tengo el almuerzo, así que me dirijo al gran comedor. Al llegar puedo ver a Hugo comiendo con James y el resto de sus compañeros Gryffindor de quinto.

\- ¿Cuántos llevas? - escucho que James le pregunta a Hugo.

\- Doce, ¿y tú?

\- ¡Te voy ganando! - exclama con triunfo el pelinegro - Llevo dieciséis regalos.

No puedo evitar poner mis ojos en blanco. Esos idiotas llevan tres años con esa estúpida competencia, y no sólo en catorce de febrero, también en Navidad y en su cumpleaños, porque, curiosamente, cumplen exactamente el mismo día.

Esos dos son, lo que Scorpius y yo éramos, a pesar de no tener la misma sangre corriendo en sus venas, son primos verdaderos, aunque, si les van a poner un parentesco, creo que el más adecuado sería hermanos, pues han estado y crecido juntos, literalmente, desde que llegaron al mundo -sólo tienen una diferencia de treinta y siete minutos, siendo James el más grande-.

No se parecen mucho, en realidad no se parecen en nada, mientras que mi hermano es un poco serio -sólo un poco he dicho-, James es más hiperactivo, él es la mente maestra de todas las travesuras que hace por todo el castillo. Mamá y papá dicen que lo saco de su padre, pero sobre todo de su abuelo, James Potter.

Y… sí, James Sirius Malfoy-Potter, es el nombre de ese idiota, el segundo hijo del matrimonio Malfoy-Potter, que ha sacado el cabello azabache de Harry y los ojos grises de Malfoy, haciendo que se parezca más al padrino de Harry, Sirius, que a su abuelo Potter.

Los ignoro completamente y me siento en la mesa de mi casa, Ravenclaw -a papá casi le da un infarto cuando se enteró de la casa en la que me había puesto el sombrero seleccionador, mamá dijo que casi tuvo que amarrarlo a una silla para que no viniera hasta el colegio y exigiera una segunda selección para mí-. Me siento en un lugar vacío y, casi inmediatamente, una decena de lechuzas llega hasta mí para entregarme todo tipo de regalo con motivo del Día de los Enamorados.

Termino con cuatro ramos de flores, cinco cajas de chocolates, varias cartas y tres paquetitos envueltos en papel brillante. No me sorprendo, pero tampoco es como si me interesara. Aparto todo a un lado, ignorando a las lechuzas que ululan indignadas, y tomo un par de sándwiches de tocino de la comida que acaba de aparecer frente a mí. Abro uno de mis libros de texto y comienzo a repasar la lección de pociones que veré en el siguiente periodo.

Estoy por terminar de leer el método de preparación de la _Solución de Hipo*,_ cuando alguien me llama, la voz viene de frente, por lo que sólo levanto la mirada del libro de pociones.

\- Hola - me saluda la pequeña Lily, sonriendo tan linda y tierna cómo sólo ella podía lograrlo -aunque si llegas a hacerla enfadar, es mejor que salgas corriendo, o _desaparezcas,_ si no quieres enfrentarte a la terrible furia de esta hermosa pequeña que puede llegar a competir con la de su padre-.

Probablemente en estos momentos estén soltando un suspiro de frustración al imaginarse quienes son los padres de esta niña.

Exacto Harry y Malfoy.

El nombre completo de esta pequeña es Lily Narcissa Malfoy-Potter, la tercera, última y única hija de ese matrimonio. Extrañamente tiene el cabello pelirrojo -mamá dice que lo más probable sea a causa de un gen recesivo por parte de Harry, obviamente-, y sus ojos son grises, aunque su uniforme de Slytherin hace que se le vean un poco verdes alrededor de la pupila.

\- Hola Lily - le respondo con una sonrisa que ella me responde antes de volver a hablar.

\- Tienes clase con Padre, ¿verdad? - asiento lentamente pues su pregunta me desconcertó - Será mejor que vayas preparada - frunzo el ceño, pero ella extiende su sonrisa, que ahora noto un poco… tétrica -, alguien trató de darle una poción de amor a papá y está con un cabreo, que cuando encuentre al _valiente_ que lo hizo, deseará haber nacido siendo un troll.

Sus ojos, que ahora se veían endurecidos, se fijaron unos segundos en mí, haciéndome tragar en seco un pedazo de sándwich, después los cerró extendiendo su sonrisa, cuando los volvió a abrir volvían a ser los dulces ojos de siempre.

\- Nos vemos - se despidió, girando sobre sus talones y caminando en dirección a la salida del comedor con un par de compañeras de su casa.

Por alguna razón no pude apartar mi mirada y mi atención de su espalda, provocando que diera un respingo al escuchar cómo una voz susurra mi nombre en mi oreja. Me giro y me encuentro con los ojos verdes de Balthasar Zabini.

\- ¿Cómo está mi querido bombón cubierto de chocolate? - dice provocando que me sonroje al recordar una de las tantas noches en las que traté de "olvidar" a Harry con su ayuda.

\- ¿Qué quieres Zabini? - desvío mi mirada y empiezo a guardar mis libros.

\- Oh, ¿ya te vas? - dice en un claro tono de tristeza fingida, pero cambiándolo rápidamente a uno de felicidad exagerada para decir: - Ok te acompaño.

\- No gracias - trato de sonar cortante.

\- Oh - vuelve su desesperante tono triste -. Bueno, ¿qué te parece si salimos juntos esta noche?

\- No, gracias, tengo algo que hacer - termino de recoger mis cosas, me levanto y dirijo mis pasos a la salida del comedor dejando todos los obsequios sobre la mesa.

\- Vamos Rosie - me toma del brazo y hace que me gire para verlo de frente, su mirada es juguetona un momento y en el siguiente se endurece de tal modo que me deja sin respiración, cuando vuelve a hablar, lo hace en un tono que nunca antes le he escuchado, es demasiado frío y atemorizante -. No querrás hacer enojar unas personitas.

\- ¿C-cómo? - y cuando escucha mi pregunta vuelve a sonreír como siempre lo hace cuando está flirteando.

Antes de que Balthasar vuelva a hablar, la voz de James llama mi atención.

\- Anda Rosie - me dice con su sonrisa marca Potter, la cual desaparece al momento de que sus ojos grises se congelan -. Lo mejor para todos es que aceptes la invitación de Balthasar - dice con una seriedad que nunca antes le había visto, Hugo también muestra un semblante para nada normal, después, su sonrisa reaparece y su mirada se hace divertida -, de esa manera habrá más chicas disponibles para Hugo y para mí.

Pasa un brazo sobre los hombros de mi hermano y lo atrae a su cuerpo mientras yo me quedo sin habla por unos segundos.

¿Pero qué mierda le pasaba a la gente el día de hoy? ¿Qué acaso el catorce de febrero los hizo más estúpidos y extraños que lo normal?

\- No, gracias - respondo en tono duro y me giro con rapidez para evitar que me vuelvan a detener.

Eso fue extraño, un extraño sentimiento de alarma empieza a aparecer en el fondo de mi mente, pero lo ignoro. No hay motivo alguno por el cual deba preocuparme.

ஐ..• .¸¸.•. .•.¸¸. •..ஐ

Decir que Draco Malfoy estaba con un cabreo de los mil demonios era quedarse corto. Nada más al entrar empezó a explicar -gritar- las instrucciones para realizar la poción del día. Sus ojos parecieron solidificar el color gris de sus irises por la furia, tanto que parecía plata pura.

En toda la clase nadie interrumpió, despegó su vista de sus libros, ni tampoco se arriesgaron a susurrar algo a sus amigos, previniendo de esa manera un castigo que, si no fuera porque esos eran sus últimos meses en Hogwarts, no dudarían de que la detención les duraría hasta el próximo año.

Pobres alumnos menores.

Al parecer yo fui la única que no se amedrentó ante la furia del rubio, aunque debo admitir que, cuando esos ojos se quedaban fijos en mí, sentía cómo mis rodillas parecían perder sus fuerzas. Pero no iba a perder ante él.

Cuando la clase terminó, todos parecieron suspirar aliviados y cuando el profesor dejó la tarea, nadie se quejó a pesar de que les pareció excesiva, a mí también, pues escribir 100 centímetros sobre una simple poción para curar el hipo se me hacía una tarea imposible.

Empezamos a salir por la puerta, siento la mirada del profesor sobre mí, y antes de cruzar la puerta me giro hacia él, pude ver cómo me miraba de una manera calculadora, con su característico ceño fruncido sobre esos ojos fríos y grises.

Una vez más, ese sentimiento de alarma me inunda, pero no dejo de caminar, rompo el contacto visual con el profesor y me alejo caminando entre los pasillos de las mazmorras. Llego hasta uno de los pasadizos que Scorpius me había mostrado el primer año, uno detrás de una pintura del fondo de algún lago -no dudaba de que existiera realmente-, con sirenas y otro tipo de criaturas acuáticas. En el interior había una serie de celdas, sucias y frías, pero me encamino hasta el final del pasillo y entro en la celda que está a mi izquierda.

Yo misma la limpié dos meses atrás cuando empecé a idear mi plan, así que no queda rastro de polvo en el lugar que está ambientado con un banquillo y una gran mesa de trabajo, sobre esta, hay un caldero, con la llama baja y soltando vapor. Me acerco hasta el caldero y reviso su interior, según las instrucciones del libro de pociones antiguas -que también está sobre la mesa-, el color actual de la poción debería ser un morado muy oscuro y en efecto, la poción tiene el color ideal.

Sólo falta el último paso: los Huevos de Ashwinder.

Según el libro, los huevos de Ashwinder son los que le dan el sabor del "amor" a la persona que lo ingiere, por eso tienen que ser los últimos en agregarse, para conservar la mayoría de sus propiedades.

Sólo uno es necesario para la poción, así que lo dejo caer con cuidado en el líquido, inmediatamente tomo la cuchara de saúco y empiezo a dar vueltas lentamente en dirección contraria a las manecillas del reloj, viendo cómo el color morado, gradualmente se convierte en un rojo violáceo. Cuando doy la décima quinta vuelta y veo que no sucede nada, estoy por gritar de frustración y arrojar el caldero a la pared más cercana por mi fallo, pero es en ese momento que la poción se asienta y una bola vaporosa en color violeta sale de la poción, anunciando su finalización.

Un grito de emoción se escapa de mi boca y no puedo evitar dar un brinco de alegría también. A una velocidad, que incluso me sorprendió a mí misma, saco el frasco con la pomada neutra* que aprendimos a hacer en cuarto año, de mi mochila, lo destapo y enseguida le vierto la cantidad necesaria de poción, revolviendo al instante hasta que se forma una masa uniforme de un color vino muy claro. Cierro el pequeño frasco y no puedo dejar de apreciarlo.

Me siento orgullosa y satisfecha de mi misma al pensar que ya tengo todo lo que necesitaba para poder tener a Harry conmigo, literalmente, en la palma de mi mano. Pero sé que mi satisfacción estará completa esta noche, cuando por fin, pueda besar a Harry sin temor a su rechazo.

Mi sonrisa no puede desaparecer de mi rostro al tiempo que pensaba:

"Perfecto, muy pronto seré completamente tuya, _Harry_ ".

ஐ..• .¸¸.•. .•.¸¸. •..ஐ

La poción no era lo único que había estado preparando desde dos meses atrás. Un aula en desuso del tercer piso fue preparada por mí, para la maravillosa noche que voy a tener el día de hoy. Pues, aunque se escuche cursi, quiero que esta, mi primera -y por supuesto no la última- noche con Harry, _mi amado Harry_ , sea muy especial.

Junté unos cuantos bancos del salón para transfigurarlos en una extensa y confortable cama, el escritorio lo usé para transfigurarlo en una mesa y otro par de bancos en unas cómodas sillas, porque por supuesto, habrá una cena, aunque prefiero un desayuno, pero cualquiera de los dos son una excelente idea.

En el Gran Comedor, durante la cena, no aparecieron ni Harry ni Malfoy, eso no me molestó, después de todo, la noche con Harry sería completamente mía. No como mucho, estoy nerviosa y solo un par de salchichas fueron capaces de pasar por mi garganta, además con toda esa comida con motivo del día del amor estoy a punto de vomitar. Me levanto de mi lugar, en mi camino hacia la puerta siento varias miradas en mí, pero no les presto atención, ni siquiera trato de buscar a los dueños, simplemente enderezo mi postura y doy la vuelta a las escaleras cuando salgo al pasillo.

Me dirijo al despacho de Harry, sé que estará ahí esperándome a pesar de no haber asistido a la cena en el comedor.

Al plantarme frente a la puerta dejo salir un suspiro para tranquilizar mis nervios, levanto la mano y golpeo tres veces la madera oscura. Un fuerte estruendo se escucha del otro lado y no puedo evitar preocuparme, había sonado como si un cuerpo cayera al suelo.

\- ¿Pasa algo, profesor? - digo en voz un tanto alta para que pueda escucharme.

\- Estoy bien Rosie, espera un momento - su voz, amortiguada por la puerta, se escuchaba algo temblorosa.

Escucho otro ruido extraño y después pasos acelerados se acercan a la puerta, que se abre al instante y veo a un Harry algo agitado y nervioso.

\- Rosie - dice en una exhalación - Llegaste antes de lo que esperaba - anuncia.

\- Oh, pues, ya casi termina la hora de la cena - frunzo el ceño confundida.

\- ¿En serio? Wow, que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando uno califica trabajos escolares - sonaba extraño, como si estuviera agitado y nervioso, luego voltea hacia atrás y es cuando me doy cuenta que sigo afuera de la oficina, Harry no me ha invitado a pasar.

Vuelvo a fruncir el ceño, algo está pasando ahí dentro y Harry no quiere que lo vea.

\- Profes…

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a otra parte a hablar? - me interrumpe - quisiera salir de esta oficina por unos minutos.

Al escucharlo, se me olvida por completo lo que le iba a decir, pues de esa manera no sospechará cuando lo lleve hasta el aula que he preparado.

\- Claro - mi voz sale emocionada y cantarina.

Doy media vuelta y empiezo a caminar hacia el aula previamente preparada. A mi espalda, escucho cómo la respiración de Harry cada vez se va normalizando poco a poco, mientras que la mía se va acelerando. Después de girar un par de veces por los pasillos me detengo frente a una puerta, mi mano tiembla mientras la abro.

\- No te importa que sea un salón, ¿verdad?

\- No realmente.

En el salón se pueden ver los montones de bancos junto a una de las paredes y el escritorio con dos bancos a sus lados. Escucho a Harry cerrar la puerta y en ese momento, sin dejar de darle la espalda saco el frasco de _Saporem Amore_ y unto mis labios con la pócima.

\- Eh… ¿de que querías hablar, Rosie?

Un escalofrío recorre mi columna al escucharlo, me giro, guardando cuidadosamente el frasco en mi túnica y me enfrento a esos ojos verdes tan atractivos.

\- Yo… quería hablar contigo sobre, hum… un hombre - Harry me mira sorprendido, yo continúo -, me gusta alguien y como siempre he hablado contigo sobre mis sentimientos y pensamientos, quería pedirte un consejo.

Harry sonríe y se acerca a mí mientras asiente solemne.

\- Por supuesto, Rosie, siempre puedes hablar conmigo - luego frunce el ceño - pero ¿no te gustaría hablar mejor con Hermione? Te puedo prestar la chime…

\- ¡No! - lo interrumpo, él me mira sorprendido - Es que es, algo mayor para mí - él frunce el ceño pensativo al analizar mis palabras.

\- Es un… ¿profesor? - yo asiento, él sigue analizando las palabras y puedo ver cómo una idea se va formando en su mente, me muerdo el interior de mi mejilla por los nervios -. Te gusta… ¿Neville?

Entiendo por qué pensó en Neville, es decir, paso mucho tiempo en los invernaderos, me ofrezco cuando solicita ayuda o apoyo y siempre voy a él para pedirle consejos. Niego con la cabeza y me acerco a él un par de pasos, si quisiera, podría estirar mi mano y le tocaría el brazo con facilidad.

Harry vuelve a quedar pensativo, tratando de descubrir quién es aquel del que estoy enamorada. Mi corazón se acelera cuando una idea, al parecer, imposible de creer, se planta en su mente. Me mira directamente a los ojos, puedo identificar su incredulidad en ellos; balbucea algo y después de inspirar un par de veces, dice:

\- ¿Te gusta… Draco?

No puedo evitar hacer una mueca de repulsión al tiempo que exclamaba:

\- ¡No! Por supuesto que no, me gustas tú, Harry - por primera vez le llamo por su nombre y puedo ver su expresión de estupefacción antes de salvar la distancia y besarle en los labios.

Su cuerpo se tensa y siento como sus manos viajan hasta mis hombros para tratar de separarme de él. Es apenas una leve presión la que siento en ellos, antes de que desaparezca y esos fuertes brazos rodeen mi cintura. No puedo evitar gemir al sentir cómo Harry me atraía a su cuerpo y chocar contra ese duro pecho. Inmediatamente mis brazos rodean su cuello y disfruto de su beso.

Después de unos segundos -o minutos-, lo siento empujarme, llevarme hacia atrás, hasta que mi trasero choca con la orilla del escritorio. Harry me levanta y me sienta sobre el mueble, por un segundo mi mente me trae la imagen de los bancos que puedo transfigurar en una comodísima cama, pero no dura más que eso cuando siento las fuertes, y algo rasposas, manos de Harry separar mis piernas.

A la mierda la cama, el escritorio no está tan mal.

Harry se inclina sobre mí, haciendo que quede boca arriba sobre escritorio, y rodeo su cintura con mis piernas que él acaricia con fuerza haciéndome gemir sin romper el beso en ningún momento. Es entonces cuando siento a una de las manos viajar desde mi muslo, pasando por mi cintura, y llegar hasta uno de mis pechos; Harry lo aprieta y ahora si no puedo evitar separar mis labios de su boca para gemir sonoramente.

Su boca no pierde el tiempo, empieza a darme besos por mi mejilla y barbilla hasta llegar al cuello, siento su aliento en él y luego sus dientes, gimo una vez más y me convierto en una masa temblorosa de hormonas y gemidos. Mi espalda se arquea, su brazo libre -porque el otro no ha liberado su presa que es mi seno izquierdo- rodea mi cintura y me atrae más hacia él.

\- ¡Ah! - mi gemido retumba entre esas cuatro paredes al sentir la dureza de Harry apretarse contra mi sexo.

El frote de entrepiernas no termina, al contrario, cada vez son más fuertes, más ansiosas y gradualmente, más desesperadas. No puedo dejar de gemir, siento mi sangre hervir, mis extremidades entumecerse, los dientes de Harry se aferran a mi cuello antes de soltarlo y regresar a mis labios.

Siento su aliento sobre mi boca, pero la palabra que sueltan sus labios tiene el efecto de un balde de agua fría sobre mi muy sobreexcitado cuerpo.

\- Draco… - suelta en un suspiro.

Intento separarme de él, coloco mis manos sobre sus hombros y trato de empujar. Es imposible, no soy tan fuerte como él, los frotes de su entrepierna en la mía se siguen sintiendo maravillosos, casi celestiales, y estoy planteándome dejarme llevar, pero Harry vuelve a llamar a alguien que no soy yo y empujo una vez más.

\- Harry - trato de llamar su atención pero él no parece escucharme, sus embestidas se aceleran y lo escucho jadear sobre mi oreja.

¡Oh por Merlín! Está a punto de terminar gracias a mi cuerpo y no puedo disfrutarlo porque no deja de jadear el nombre del estúpido Malfoy sobre mi oreja.

\- ¡ _Desmaius_! - se escucha que alguien grita desde el otro lado del salón.

El cuerpo de Harry cae laxo sobre el mío y tengo que empujarlo con fuerza para liberarme de él, pero no puedo sostenerlo y cae al suelo.

\- ¡Harry! - exclamo cuando lo veo caer, bajo del escritorio y quiero arrodillarme junto a él pero una fría voz me detiene.

\- No te muevas - esas frías palabras, dichas en casi un susurro y arrastradas no me dejan duda de quién fue el que desmayó a Harry.

Levanto la cabeza y mi mirada se fija en el rubio esposo del hombre que tengo a mis pies, aunque no en el sentido que me gustaría.

\- Malfoy - me sorprendo a mí misma cuando digo su nombre con desprecio.

Draco Malfoy sólo levanta una ceja como toda reacción. Se acerca a mí con la varita aún en alto, y sólo le dirige una corta mirada a Harry en el suelo.

\- Debo decir que llegaste más lejos de lo que esperaba - vuelve a hablar con ese desesperante arrastrar de palabras, pero esta vez no me fastidia pues lo que dice me deja helada.

Al parecer mi sorpresa se reflejó en mi rostro porque me sonríe despectivo y superior al momento de decirme:

\- Oh, claro que me di cuenta de lo que hacías, ¿de verdad creíste que yo, Draco Malfoy, Pocionista del año por los últimos cuatro años, no iba a saber lo que planeabas al robar mis ingredientes?

Mi cuerpo se tensa y no puedo evitar balbucear al responder:

\- P-pero sólo tomé…

\- Polvos de roca lunar y Huevos de Ashwinder, para un Pocionista de la mitad de mi nivel es algo muy obvio lo que vas a preparar - sus ojos fríos me recorren de pies a cabeza -, una poción de amor - escupió.

Era el fin, el fin de mi vida académica, el fin de mi relación con Harry, con mi familia entera, el fin de todo, pues Draco Malfoy no va a pasar por alto todo esto. Trato de reunir el valor y poco orgullo que me queda, reafirmo mi postura y le hablo fríamente:

\- ¿Y si lo hice, qué? No me arrepiento de nada, lo volvería a hacer si de esa manera consigo que Harry se quede a mi lado.

Para mi sorpresa, Malfoy suelta una carcajada, sus ojos fríos se endurecen y vuelve a hablar despectivamente.

\- Agh, por eso odio a los mocosos, en mis tiempos no éramos tan idiotas, en serio, niña, no sé qué es lo que te hizo pensar que estabas enamorada de Potter, pero será mejor que dejes ese maldito encaprichamiento - iba a protestar, decir que eso que sentía por Harry no era un encaprichamiento pero un movimiento de su varita me detuvo - ¡ _Accio Saporem Amore_!

El frasco sale volando del bolsillo de mi túnica y no hago nada por evitarlo pues, que sepa exactamente cuál es la poción que preparé me hace darme cuenta que tratar de vencer a Draco Malfoy usando pociones, fue algo muy estúpido de mi parte.

\- No fue lo que esperabas, ¿verdad? - dice con su varita en alto y observando el frasco en su mano.

\- ¿Quién dijo que no? - no iba a permitir que el idiota se burlara de mí, pero parecía que no podría ocultarle ni siquiera eso, mi orgullo saldría arrastrándose de este salón que se suponía sería el testigo de la consumación de mi amor por Harry.

Él me sonríe con su estúpida sonrisa Malfoy de superioridad antes de volver a hablar.

\- Porque, yo sé absolutamente todo acerca de esta pócima. Fue creada en la segunda mitad del siglo dieciocho, en Francia, por una bruja en base a un encargo específico de la reina regente en ese tiempo - empezó a explicar, como si estuviéramos en medio de una de sus clases -. La misma reina se presentó en la humilde casa de la bruja, le dijo que sabía lo que era, pero que consideraría el delatarla si le ayudaba.

Me miró, pero no pude descifrar su mirada por lo que me mantuve callada esperando a que terminara su relato.

\- La Reina le dijo que su marido, El Rey, se encontraba enamorado de alguien más, así que en las noches, donde se suponía que habría intimidad, el Rey sólo la ignoraba y dormía, si es que no se iba a otra habitación. Nuestra querida bruja, dijo que no, que ella no crearía una poción para engañar a su Rey, pero la Reina, no aceptaría un no por respuesta - sus ojos fríos se fijaron unos momentos en los míos en lo que continuaba con su relato -. La torturó, la humilló, con ayuda de unos cuántos de sus guardias, tanto que al final, la bruja aceptó. Creó una pócima, se podía dar líquida, oculta en una copa de vino o una taza de té, pero era mucho mejor untada en los labios - fijó su mirada en el frasco en su mano y su tono de voz se endureció -, de ese modo no habría margen de error.

Malfoy un momento se veía enfadado, frío, y en un segundo cambió, se notaba satisfecho.

\- En la primera noche que la Reina usó la pócima descubrió el nombre de la mujer que verdaderamente amaba su esposo. Su primera vez, que debía ser especial según todas las mujeres - dijo como si le repugnara el pensamiento - se la pasó escuchando a su esposo jadear el nombre de otra mujer mientras le hacía el amor. Su humillación fue tanta, aún más fuerte que la que causó para obtener la poción, que regresó a por la bruja, pero ésta ya no se encontraba en su casa, ella había vuelto al mundo mágico.

Se quedó de pie, mirándome fijamente como si estuviera esperando algo.

\- ¿No te das cuenta? - pregunta, yo solo arqueo una ceja, la verdad es que no entendí el propósito de su historia - Oh Merlín, eres más tonta de lo que creí - dice con fastidio, no puedo insultarlo porque él se me adelanta -. Esta pócima - dice mientras agita brevemente el frasco -, fue creada para humillar a la gente que haga uso de ella, los síntomas que causa en las personas que son víctimas de sus efectos son: desorientación, confusión, alucinaciones, además de ser expuestas a un afrodisiaco muy potente causado por el polvo de roca lunar y el asfódelo. En pocas palabras, la excitación es falsa, las alucinaciones hacen que la víctima crea estar con la persona que aman y si ya han probado los labios de esa persona, los Huevos de Ashwinder le ayudarán a recrear ese sabor. El Sabor del Amor.

Mis mejillas se colorean al entender que yo misma me humillé al usar esa poción, pero no bajo la mirada, sigue siendo desafiante frente a mi maestro.

Para mi sorpresa, Malfoy baja la varita y la guarda en su túnica, se acerca a mí, pero con la mirada fija en Harry.

\- Será mejor que te dirijas a tu dormitorio - dice al agacharse y tomar a Harry en sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué? - no puedo detener la exclamación en mi boca.

\- Ve a tu dormitorio si no quieres que te quite más puntos.

\- ¿Más? - no recordaba que me hubiera quitado puntos.

\- Oh, que distraído, ¿no te los he quitado? - dice en un tono que me saca de quicio y me hace apretar los puños - Cincuenta puntos menos Rose Weasley, por tomar sin permiso ingredientes del almacén de pociones.

No puedo evitarlo, mi boca se abre con sorpresa e incredulidad. ¿Es que acaso no pensaba delatarme?

\- Pero…

\- ¿Quieres que te quite más? - su expresión cambia a una sombría al decir esto, yo niego con la cabeza, bueno, no se necesita ser un Ravenclaw para entender esto - Y por cierto Weasley, cuando te dije que te olvidaras del encaprichamiento que tienes con mi esposo, no estaba tratando de menospreciar tus "sentimientos" - estoy a punto de renegar pero él me interrumpe - ¿Probaste la poción?

Niego con la cabeza, sostiene a Harry con un brazo y extiende el frasco hacia mí. Al entender lo que quiere decirme niego nuevamente con la cabeza.

\- No hay peligro si lo pruebas por ti misma.

Titubeante, extiendo mi mano y tomo un poco de la poción con uno de mis dedos. Al ponerla en mi boca inmediatamente un sabor dulce la embarga, para dejar paso a… champagne… fresas y… chocolate.

\- Ese sabor que sientes, crees que sería el sabor de los besos de Harry.

Sorprendida y, ¿por qué no?, asustada, niego con la cabeza.

\- Ahí lo tienes.

No dice nada más, guarda la poción en su túnica y vuelve a tomar a Harry con ambos brazos y camina en dirección a la puerta.

\- ¿Por qué no me delata, profesor? - no puedo evitar preguntar.

Él se gira, me mira con una ceja levantada y después suspira.

\- Porque él - hace un movimiento de cabeza para señalar a Harry en sus brazos - no estaría nada feliz al darse cuenta de que estuvo a punto de tirarse a su sobrina.

Entonces sale y yo me quedo ahí, sola, la humillación pasa a segundo o tercer plano al darme cuenta de lo que estuve a punto de hacerle a Harry.

Al tío Harry.

ஐ..• .¸¸.•. .•.¸¸. •..ஐ

Draco POV

Entro a nuestra habitación, aún con Harry en brazos estilo princesa. Sé que lo detesta, pero no puede dejar de importarme una mierda. Estoy enfurecido, nunca creí que esa mocosa llegaría tan lejos en su plan de acostarse con Harry.

¡Merlín! Y ni siquiera hace algo para disimularle. Incluso mi hijo Scorpius se dio cuenta y por eso se alejó de ella; aunque claro no fue el único, James y Hugo también lo notaron, incluso la pequeña Lily.

Suelto un suspiro de frustración al momento de colocar a mi desmayado esposo sobre la cama, y en seguida procedo a desvestirlo empezando con las botas.

Antes, en su despacho, casi había logrado que se olvidara de la "reunión" que tenía con Rosie -estúpida costumbre que no puedo ignorar y llamarla Weasley o Rose-.

Lo había encontrado revisando unos pergaminos acerca de las imperdonables. Estaba a punto de levantarse para ir a cenar al Gran Comedor, pero lo detuve, con un movimiento de varita guardé todo lo que había sobre el escritorio en uno de sus cajones; una vez lo hicimos sobre unas cuantas tareas que, obviamente se estropearon por culpa de unos cuantos fluidos, Harry no pudo entregarlos de vuelta -por obvias razones- y como castigo me dejó sin sexo por casi un mes. Digamos que aprendí la lección y ahora, cada vez que entraba a su despacho con buenas -malas- intenciones, usaba ese hechizo. Así que, cuando el último pergamino estuvo guardado, él arqueó una ceja y con un suspiro dijo mi nombre.

\- No puedo hacer, lo que estás pensando, en estos momentos - no hice caso a sus palabras y seguí acercándome contoneando mis caderas al tiempo que dejaba que mi túnica se resbalara de mis hombros.

Mi rostro se transformó en esa seductora expresión que uso siempre para hacer caer a Harry y supe que mi plan estaba funcionando cuando lo veo removerse incómodo en la silla en la que se encontraba sentado. Me acerco a él, me inclino un poco y suspiro sobre sus labios.

Sus hermosos orbes esmeraldas ahora están un poco nubladas, haciéndolas brillas de excitación, lo cual hace que la mía también se incremente. Con mis manos sujeté su rostro para acercarlo al mío y evitar que se mueva, cosa que dudé mucho que hiciera cuando me llamó, con ansiedad y un poco de desespero.

\- Harry - suspiré su nombre sobre sus labios lo cual funcionó como detonante pues, en el segundo siguiente me encontré con la espalda sobre el escritorio y las fuertes manos de Harry abriendo mis piernas.

Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, fuertes, rudos, y yo respondí a su beso con la misma intensidad. Una de sus manos empezó a acariciar uno de mis muslos, para luego ir subiendo hasta mi pecho y frotar una de mis tetillas por encima de la camisa. Maldije mentalmente pero un gemido salió de mi boca. Harry empezó a besarme el rostro y después el cuello, mis manos apretaron sus hombros. Sentí su brazo libre rodearme y atraerme hacia él, nuestras entrepiernas chocaron y ambos gemimos.

Empezó ese vaivén demasiado familiar para nosotros, pero del cual no estamos aburridos y aún nos puede llevar a la gloria; frotamos nuestras hombrías mientras nuestros labios volvían a juntarse, jadeamos el nombre contrario y nuestras embestidas se aceleraron.

De repente, Harry se separó de mi cuerpo y abrió mi camisa de un tirón haciendo volar todos los botones. Se inclinó nuevamente sobre mí y usó su boca para torturar mi pecho, mientras que una de sus manos traviesas se coló entre mis pantalones.

No me enorgullece decir que gemí como una puta, pero sí lo hace el hecho de que Harry es el único que lo ha logrado -cof cof una adolescencia llena de frustraciones, tenían que desencadenar en algo-.

Para cuando me di cuenta, o mejor dicho, cuando Harry me dejó hacerlo, estaba sobre el escritorio, con la camisa abierta, marcas recientes de besos sobre mi pecho y mis pantalones yacían sobre la silla de Harry.

\- Oh Draco, eres jodidamente hermoso - sonrío con orgullo y lo veo fijamente mis ojos nublados al escucharlo.

Harry se inclina nuevamente sobre mí, pero en esta ocasión usa su boca para torturar cierta parte de mi anatomía que estuvo muy complacida a juzgar por el gemido y la maldición que solté.

No llevábamos ni un minuto en eso -a mí me pareció que fueron si acaso treinta segundos-, cuando escuchamos que alguien tocaba la puerta. Me maldije internamente al recordar a la primogénita de Ron y Hermione, pero no fui el único en recordarla.

Harry se incorporó de un salto y dio un paso hacia atrás, tropezó con su silla y cayó de espalda golpeándose la cabeza con la pared.

Se levantó sobándose la cabeza y me miró, yo había usado mis codos para incorporarme un poco, él lo aprovechó y se inclinó para darme un beso.

\- Vístete - dijo en tono urgente - ve a nuestra habitación, iré en unos minutos.

No pude decir nada, Harry se fue con la pelirroja y yo, frustrado, comencé a vestirme. Llegué a nuestro cuarto por un pasadizo detrás de la oficina de Harry y le di un margen de diez minutos para que llegara.

No es que desconfiara de él, es sólo que yo ya sabía lo que se proponía Rose. Usé el mapa del merodeador, por fortuna Harry se lo había quitado a James después de que hiciera una travesura, y los encontré en una de las aulas en desuso que había en el tercer piso.

No parecía que hacían nada, pero de un momento a otro ella se acercó a él y Harry no la alejó, pude ver como la llevó hasta otro punto y fue cuando supe que ya lo había enganchado.

Salí corriendo de la habitación y luego de la oficina, llegue al aula señalada en dos o tres minutos. Abrí la puerta con un empujón, pero parecía que ninguno de los dos se dio por enterado pues continuaban besándose sobre un escritorio.

Por un momento no pude hacer nada, me había quedado en shock al verlos, pero al reconocer un patrón en los movimientos de Harry, mi cerebro reaccionó y empezó a analizar toda la escena y cuando Harry dijo -jadeó- mi nombre, junto con la información de los ingredientes que habían "desaparecido" de mi almacén fue cómo me di cuenta de todo.

Por fortuna había llegado a tiempo de detener toda esa locura. A pesar de todo, esa pequeña sigue siendo como una sobrina de sangre para mí. No puedo evitar soltar un bufido, vivir entre tanto Gryffindor me ha ablandado.

Mi esposo ya se encuentra vestido con sus pantalones de pijama y yo también ya estoy enfundado en los míos en mi lado de la cama, tomó el frasco de _Saporem Amore_ que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche junto a mí y lo observo fijamente, luego lo destapo y tomo un poco con mi dedo meñique para luego llevarlo hasta mi boca.

Un sabor dulce inunda mi boca y luego da paso al sabor de tarta de melaza… jugo de calabaza y… cerveza de mantequilla.

Esta vez suelto un bufido más fuerte, al reconocer los sabores. Harry se remueve a mi lado y abre sus ojos. Me mira aún con la bruma de la inconciencia en sus ojos que luego da paso a la confusión.

\- ¿Draco? - su voz suena un poco ronca.

\- ¿A qué te saben mis besos, Harry? - la pregunta sale de mis labios sorprendiéndome incluso a mí.

\- ¿Qué? - parece confundido y luego recuerda algo - ¿Y Rosie?

Ignoro su pregunta y vuelvo a preguntar:

\- ¿A qué te saben mis besos, Harry?

\- No lo sé, Draco, ¿dónde está Rosie? - pregunta mientras se incorpora y se apoya en la cabecera de la cama.

\- Te desmayaste cuando te golpeaste la cabeza con la pared, le dije que estabas indispuesto y que volviera mañana.

Harry frunce el ceño, tratando de recordar, pero para mí fortuna no lo hace. Se rasca un poco la cabeza, en el lugar del golpe pero parece no sentir nada. Trato de distraerlo, esta vez no le pregunto, extiendo el frasco de la poción y le digo:

\- Prueba un poco y dime a qué te sabe.

Harry frunce el ceño y me mira para tratar de descifrar si es una trampa o algo parecido, pero un par de segundos después extiende su mano y toma un poco con uno de sus dedos. Al probarlo hace una mueca extraña y entonces dice:

\- Tarta de moras… - una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro - té negro y… vino…

Mi sonrisa se extiende y me lanzo a los labios de Harry después de dejar la poción en la mesa. Él parece sorprendido, pero responde a mi beso. Mis piernas se abren y me coloco a horcajadas sobre él, el beso sube de nivel e intensidad y cuando se separa de mí para atacar mi cuello le digo con la voz afectada por la pasión:

\- ¿Por qué no continuamos lo que dejamos inconcluso en tu despacho?

Harry se separa de mí y me muestra esa sonrisa de Gryffindor travieso, gira nuestros cuerpos sobre la cama y esta vez soy yo quien está debajo. Besa mis labios y luego mis mejillas para luego empezar un caminito de besos, lamidas y mordidas por mi cuello, pecho y estómago.

\- Feliz día de San Valentín, Draco - lo escucho decir antes de morder un lugar en mi pelvis que me hace gemir.

"Oh, sí. Feliz jodido día de San Valentín" digo en mi mente al sentir esos maravillosos labios _rodeándome_.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.•. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. •..ஐ

 **Ocho mil doscientas palabras, ¡Merlín! No es lo más largo que he escrito para un One Shot pero… ¡¿A quién engaño?! ¡Joder! Este es el OS más largo que escrito en toda mi slashesca vida (y eso que no tiene lemmon R-18).**

 **También debo decir que a pesar de que participa en un reto, ¡literalmente fue un reto para mí! Esta ha sido la primera vez que escribo algo en primera persona, así que si quedó un poco raro, lamento mucho los inconvenientes; por supuesto lo más difícil fue el POV de Draco, él es un personaje aún muy complejo para mí, sobretodo porque soy toda una Gryffindor, no me va bien con los pensamientos Slytherianos :B**

 **Joooder. Ahora, unas cuantas aclaraciones:**

 _Cristales de Cupido, Brebajes de Besos, Burbujas y Rayos de Luna y Seducción de Crepúsculo_ : son unas cuantas pociones de amor, algunas de ellas -si no es que todas- son vendidas en _Sortilegios Weasley_.

 _Solución de Hipo:_ Esta poción venía en el libro de pociones de sexto año, no supe cual otra poner pues los libros de séptimo no fueron mencionados.

 _Pomada neutra_ : se me ocurrió al recordar que hay unas cremas neutras -no tienen olor- y las puedes usar para perfumarlas tú mismo(a), así que se me hizo un poco lógico, que algo así hubiera en el mundo mágico.

Ahora el nombre del OS _Saporem Amore_ , como se podrán dar cuenta es latín y, según yo (o más bien google traductor, porque no sé ni una pizca de latín), significa Sabor del Amor, que es una poción, invento mío tomando como referencia la _Amortentia_ , que en ella se podían oler tres olores relacionados con la persona de la que están enamorados. Así que se me hizo lógico que la _SA_ mostrara los tres sabores favoritos de esa persona.

 **Creo que es todo. Si han llegado hasta aquí, quiero agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta idea descabellada.**

 **Recuerden que este OS fue/es parte del reto Poliamoroso del Foro El Mapa del Mortífago, no soy moderadora de él, pero les invito a que se den una vuelta y lean los otros OS que participan.**

 **Hasta luego.**

::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana  
*: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi  
•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 27/02/2016


End file.
